Video transmission over wireless may be useful in various situations, such as when a video source or a display is mobile, or when a user prefers to avoid the use of cables. Video traffic may be delay sensitive, however, and providing acceptable quality may depend on sustained throughput. Related art codecs using e.g., Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) encoding may compress the video content and thus reduce the required throughput for video transmission. Compression, however, may rely on buffering, encoding, and decoding which impose memory and computation constraints that may not be consistently met when transmitting high definition video. Further, such codecs may utilize data retransmission schemes to respond to high bit errors or losses, potentially resulting in delay that may be unacceptable in some delay sensitive applications, such as interactive video or gaming. Some codecs may also allow for error propagation, which may degrade video quality, especially on larger displays.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for wireless video transmission.